


It Was

by thewrathoflou



Series: It Was [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Drabble, F/F, Infidelity, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrathoflou/pseuds/thewrathoflou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Louis that kissed him that time, and it was Louis who decided what to name what they had. But in the end, Harry was just a follower and Louis was a leader, it had always been that way.</p><p>Or, it was Louis except when it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad and this happened apparently-.- what is my life.

Harry was a follower.  
He had always had to follow someone else’s lead; he struggled making decisions on his own.  
When Harry was at school, he was always a great team player, but clearly not a team leader. The same thing went on when he finally got a job. His clear struggle in a managerial position led to him being fired frequently until he applied for the job of Assistant Manager at a local supermarket.  
When Harry met Louis, nothing changed. Louis was always in charge, always telling Harry what to do and coming up with the stupidest ideas. It was Louis that kissed him that time, and it was Louis who decided what to name what they had. It was Louis who decided when they first had sex, late one night after they told each other, Louis first of course, that they loved each other. It was Louis who proposed to him and it was Louis who encouraged him to say yes. It was Louis who chose the house they brought together. It was Louis who planned their wedding and it was Louis who wrote their vows. It was Louis who decided they should adopt their first child, a little girl named Darcy, and it was Louis who organized Darcy's birthday parties. It was Louis who decided to move them to London when Darcy was 4. It was Louis who soon after decided to adopt a second kid, little baby Jacob.  
It was Louis who grew bored of Harry, it was Louis who looked for love elsewhere. It was Louis who came back drunk at three in the morning, smelling of sex and drugs. It was Louis who left to live with one of his ‘boyfriends’ for 2 months. It was Louis who came crawling back to Harry, begging for another chance and it was Louis who persuaded Harry to say yes. It was Louis who hit Harry for the first time when he was stupidly drunk. It was Louis who made a habit of doing it. It was Louis who decided which schools their children went to and it was Louis who slept with his daughter’s teacher after one parents evening. It was Louis who practically used Harry as a slave, expecting him to clean everything to perfection and cook three solid meals a day.  
But it was Harry who dragged the blade over his wrists. It was Harry who took that bottle of pills; it was Harry who took that step. It was Harry who left his children to a monster who wasn’t his Lou anymore.  
It was Darcy who left home at sixteen, taking her twelve year old brother with her and leaving their alcoholic father to cope with his husband’s death himself. It was Darcy who gave her brother the best teenage years she could and it was Darcy who paid for Louis to go to rehab. It was Darcy who held Louis when he sobered up and realised Harry’s death was his fault and it was Darcy who took Louis to see Harry’s grave. It was Darcy who met Natalie through her dads AA group and it was Darcy who asked Natalie to go for a coffee.  
It was Jacob who gave his sister away; it was Jacob who took care of his father after his sister and her newly-wed wife were killed in a car accident, caused by a drunk driver. It was Jacob who swore to never drink after he saw what had happened to his family. It was only Jacob who attended Louis Tomlinson’s funeral, and it was Jacob who shed no tears.  
But in the end, Harry was just a follower and Louis was a leader, it had always been that way.


End file.
